


De compras

by Hyakka



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka





	De compras

—Haruka, —la susodicha despreocupadamente y sin prisas dejó el osito de peluche que había estado mirando, aunque sin mucho interés, sobre el montón de ositos de peluche al que pertenecía originalmente y la miró a través de sus gafas de sol—. ¿Te gustan éstas para la habitación de Hotaru? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Haruka pareció vacilar por unos instantes. Entonces se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y rascó con brevedad los cortos cabellos rubios de su nuca. Finalmente dio un paso corto hacia ella y se inclinó levemente sobre el conjunto de cama que Michiru le mostraba, como si de éste modo fuese a ser capaz de distinguir más detalles, para finalmente terminar quitándose las gafas.

—Pues... no sabría decirte... —Michiru suspiró exasperada—. Ya sabes, estas cosas se te dan mejor a ti. —sonrió a modo de excusa barata—. Escoge las que quieras. ¡De todos modos seguro le van a encantar!

Michiru bufó, aunque no sin gracia teñida incluso de algo que podría llamarse "elegancia natural". Dejó el conjunto de cama en el montón y colocó, medio enfadada, la mano sobre su cadera. Ante el gesto Haruka pareció incomodarse un poco y volvió a rascarse los cabellos de la nuca aunque con un toque de nerviosismo ésta vez.

—Haruka, —el tono era indiscutiblemente recriminante—. Puesto que hemos venido a comprar juntas, deberías poner de tu parte, ¿no crees? Si vas a cargar toda la responsabilidad sobre mí entonces no veo por qué has tenido que venir.

Haruka se había vuelto a poner las gafas y manoseaba nuevamente uno de los ositos de peluche, aunque no parecía siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que lo hacía.

—No es que quiera que lo hagas todo tú sola... es... es solo que estas cosas no se me dan bien. Yo... —miró a Michiru a los ojos y ésta sintió casi lástima al ver el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo Haruka al tratar de explicarse— Yo daré lo mejor de mí por proteger nuestro hogar. Pero—

Michiru sonrió y decidió interrumpir la agonía de Haruka.

—De acuerdo. No te pediré ayuda en ésta ocasión, pero vas a hacerme el favor de cargar con las cosas más pesadas, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Por supuesto! —se apresuró a decir Haruka—. Jamás me perdonaría el permitir que tus manos cargasen con cosas pesadas. Tus dedos son muy valiosos.

Ambas rieron brevemente mientras se miraban a los ojos. Y entonces Haruka cogió el conjunto rosa pálido con conejitos blancos estampados en el borde de la sábana y también en la funda de la almohada que Michiru le había mostrado antes.

—Nos lo llevamos, ¿no?

Michiru asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Y continuaron avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a la sección de útiles para cocina, aunque antes de llegar a él Haruka vió como un osito de peluche era añadido a lo que se convertiría muy pronto en una enorme pila de cosas sobre sus brazos.

—A éste también. Aunque en color marrón claro porque no creo que a Hotaru le gustase el de color verde que estabas mirando tú antes.


End file.
